Wabi-sabi
by muselicious
Summary: Wabi-sabi é a beleza das coisas imperfeitas, impermanentes e incompletas. É a beleza das coisas modestas. É a beleza das coisas não convencionais. Olhar para o dia a dia, para o lugar comum, e encontrar mágica no corriqueiro – um lembrete de que nada na vida é perfeito. Universo Alternativo, SasuHina.


Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto-san.

.

 **WABI-SABI**

.

 _" **Wabi-sabi (侘寂)** é a beleza das coisas imperfeitas, impermanentes e incompletas. É a beleza das coisas modestas. É a beleza das coisas não convencionais. Olhar para o dia a dia, para o lugar comum, e encontrar mágica no corriqueiro – um lembrete de que nada na vida é perfeito."_

.

Hinata era mesmo uma criatura peculiar, pensou o homem ao olhar pela janela e vê-la girar sob a chuva de verão que os brindava naquela tarde abafada. Observou por um instante ainda, reparando em como as mechas grossas e encharcadas dançavam ao redor do rosto feminino radiante, em como as palmas das mãos pequenas amparavam as gotas frias até que elas deslizassem pelos braços alvos estendidos para cima para então encontrarem seu destino no vestido lilás molhado.

Suspirou pequeno e saiu ele também para a chuva, sentindo a roupa grudar ao seu corpo aos poucos. Parou no meio do jardim, se permitindo contemplar a cena que costumava ser frequente, e que, ainda assim, conseguia ser tão bonita.

– Sasuke! – Hinata chamou, a voz ecoando feliz acima da chuva. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir enquanto caminhava com calma até ela. Ela deu alguns pulinhos antes que ele conseguisse alcança-la e envolve-la num abraço forte que lhe doeu no coração.

– Desculpa. – Ela disse e o beijou. Sasuke não sabia dizer se a água que também lhe beijava vinha do céu acima deles ou do céu enluarado que a Hyuuga carregava nos olhos. O sorriso que ela lhe deu depois que seus rostos se afastaram não o ajudou a identificar de onde vieram as gotas, também. – Eu não consegui resistir à chuva.

– Tudo bem – Ele disse, e beijou-lhe a testa, a sobrancelha esquerda, o olho direito, o nariz fino, a bochecha corada, o queixo pequeno, a boca quente. – Tá tudo bem. Mas vem, vamos entrar.

– Tá bom – Ela concordou e aceitou a mão que ele lhe ofertava.

Sasuke lhe deu um banho quente e reconfortante, e, muito embora Hinata quisesse continuar sob a chuva, girando e sentindo a Terra girar, existindo e sendo parte da existência, ela amou aquele cuidado, aquela preocupação, mas, acima de tudo isso, amou aquele homem.

Amou aquele homem desde que o vira. Amou aquele homem quando vira a beleza de sua solidão, mas amou quando descobriram que era belo também o coletivo dos dois juntos. Amou aquele homem quando percebeu todo o mecanismo de defesa contra mágoa que ele construíra ao redor de si, mas amou também quando o viu despir-se dos receios e aceita-la nu de hesitações. Amou aquele homem durante cada repreensão preocupada dele quando ela corria na chuva ou passava horas debaixo do sol, apenas observando e sentindo a natureza, e amava-o agora que ele se esforçava para acompanha-la naqueles pequenos disparates. Amou aquele homem quando ele segurou sua mão e iniciou a jornada da vida a dois com ela, e amava-o agora que a amparava e não a deixava enquanto ela definhava de forma rápida.

Jantaram. Viram um filme. Se amaram.

Aquele foi o último dia bom de Hinata. Sasuke pensou nele regularmente nas poucas semanas subsequentes, aquelas que detiveram os últimos suspiros de vida de Hyuuga Hinata, o amor de sua vida.

De forma surpreendente, a moça não passou aqueles dias triste. Muito embora permanecesse na cama, em casa, restrita pela doença, o sorriso jamais deixou seu rosto. E, embora lhe machucasse a alma, Sasuke manteve a rotina deles da melhor forma que pôde, engolindo toda a dor que lhe causava assistir a morte se aproximar segundo após segundo de forma inexorável. Ele lhe trazia café da manhã, sem deixar de notar o fato de ela comer cada vez menos. Ele sentava com ela na cama e liam um para o outro, comentando o enredo das estórias, rindo e chorando. Eles almoçavam na cama. Eles ouviam os discos favoritos em silêncio, apreciando os acordes que preenchiam o ambiente. Ele deitava com ela à noite, o frágil corpo em seus braços enquanto ele fazia carinho no cabelo longo até depois que ela adormecesse.

Até quando ele não precisou mais.

Naquele dia em específico, Hinata entregara-lhe um papel dobrado de uma forma curiosa e pedira-lhe para abrir somente quando ela já não estivesse respirando. Sasuke fechou os olhos, não dizendo a ela para não falar daquele jeito, que ela não morreria logo... Porque ambos sabiam que aquelas palavras eram mentiras.

E o sopro de vida de Hyuuga Hinata desvaneceu-se enquanto ele lia um trecho de Howl's Moving Castle para ela. Assim, simples desse jeito.

Sasuke não sabia que o coração humano poderia se partir em milhões de pedacinhos e continuar batendo. Ele descobriu naquele dia, curvado sobre o corpo pacífico de Hinata, apertando a mão cada vez menos quente dela contra si. Descobriu enquanto não conseguia enxergar nada, porque as lágrimas obstruíam seus olhos. Sendo assim, ele não pode fazer nada além de tatear a mesa ao lado da cama até encontrar o papel que Hinata lhe entregara mais cedo. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ele pudesse controlar seu fluxo de lágrimas e discernir o que estava escrito ali, mas, quando ele finalmente conseguiu, chorou mais. Sofreu mais. Porém, também conseguiu sorrir. O amor era uma dor maravilhosa, concluiu, enfim soltando a mão da mulher mais importante de sua existência.

 _"Sasuke,_

 _Você é um ser tão belo, então, por favor, não sofra por muito tempo. Já bastaram todos os dias em que você sentiu a minha dor e viveu a minha decadência comigo._

 _Eu não estou triste. Na verdade, eu estou feliz. Por nossa casa, pela pequena rachadura na parede da sala, que é tão bonita, tão imperfeita. Por minha família, com tantas regras, mas com tanto cuidado e proteção. Pela chuva e pelo sol, que sempre beijaram minha pele com tanta alegria. E por você, Sasuke. Pelos dias que você dormiu antes de mim e roncou baixinho, de uma forma que eu só posso descrever como musical. Pelas refeições repletas de tomate que você me preparou nas últimas semanas, porque eram o que você sabia fazer e fazia com tanta dedicação. Pela sua voz. Pelo seu amor. Você é tão especial. Nós somos tão especiais. E a vida, ela é uma coisinha frágil e rápida, né? Mas ela foi linda. E ela valeu cada segundo. Então, por favor, sofra a sua dor, mas deixe-a ir quando for a hora. Você tem todos os dias do mundo pela frente, e eles são tão lindos, meu amor._

 _Muito obrigada. Eu tive sorte de te ter, de nos ter, e isso por si só já me valeu toda a vida do universo._

 _Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Da sua,_

 _Hinata"._

* * *

 _E é isso aí, gente. Desculpa o fluxo de tristeza PESADO, mas o tema pediu._

 _Essa foi minha resposta ao Alfabeto SasuHina, desafio proposto pelo grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR, também conhecido como o melhor grupo do facebook. Passem lá, a gente é só o amor! groups/CurtidoresSHBR/_


End file.
